


Proud Poppa

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, dad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Your and Bucky's daughter gets into a fight





	Proud Poppa

“Hi mom!” Your eight-year-old calls as she comes in the front door. She’s later than usual, only a few minutes but it’s enough to make you curious.   
“Hi Sweetheart. Everything okay?” You ask as you swat one of Bucky’s hands away from the after school snack you’ve got waiting on the counter. He chuckles and catches your hand, pressing a kiss to it as your daughter comes around the corner.   
“Yes mom.” She says, with plenty of attitude. One doesn’t become the daughter of you and Bucky Barnes without a little extra helping of sass. Even at eight you’re 100% sure that she’s going to be a handful at sixteen. She drops her backpack on the floor next to the stool she slides onto and reaches for one of the celery sticks when you see it. Blood on her knuckles.   
“Ashley Natasha Barnes why is there blood on your knuckles?” You demand catching her wrist before she can hide the evidence.   
“I beat up a bully after school today.” Ashley says it so simply you’d think you’d asked her what she wanted for dinner. You stare at her for a second until Bucky lets out a surprised laugh.   
“Thats my girl!” He says giving your daughter a tight squeeze. “Hit em right in the mouth didn’t you? Cut your hand on his tooth?”  
“Yea.”  
“Rookie mistake.” Bucky says with a grin, “No broken wrist means it was a straight punch and no broken thumb means you tucked it on the outside. Just like uncle Steve and I taught you.” You’re staring at your husband with your mouth slightly open and eyebrows raised. He and Steve taught her how to fight? He high fives her and passes her a few Girl Scout cookies from on top of the fridge. Not exactly the reaction you were looking for but it’s typical Bucky for sure.   
Before you know it Bucky’s got Steve up on FaceTime and is telling him ‘the exciting news’ about your little girl’s fight. If it can even be called that.   
“Mom?” Ashley asks softly.   
“Hmm?”  
“Are you mad at me?”  
“I haven’t decided yet. Why don’t you tell me the whole story and then we’ll talk about it.” If she jumped straight into violence, yes you’re going to be a bit upset but if it was for self defense or to protect someone else it’s hard to be angry about that. Given who her family is, and one of her namesakes.   
“Well Mark was being mean to Naomi. He kept asking her when she was going to go back to China. But mom, she’s not even Chinese!”  
“Did you try to use your words first?” You ask patiently while attempting to ignore your husband whose now on FaceTime with Natasha.   
“Of course I did mom.” She huffs after chewing her peanut butter slathered celery stick, “I told him to stop it because Naomi was born here so she’s from here just like he is. And he told me to make him stop it so I did.”   
“I’m glad you stood up for your friend but I don’t want you getting into fights all the time. Leave that to your daddy okay?” She nods in agreement as someone pounds on your front door. You make your way over to it and open it, looking down at you is a rather large man who would be intimidating if you weren’t married to an Avenger.   
“Are you Ashley Barnes’ mom?” He demands, his voice loud and angry.   
“I am.”  
“She assaulted my son.”   
“Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh? She’s eight.” You say a hand on your hip.   
“No.” He snarls taking a menacing step toward you, he’s glaring down at you looking more than a little furious. You stare up at him coolly then his eyes go wide and he takes a few steps back.   
“Everything okay babe?” Bucky asks resting his hand on your lower back.   
“Yea. This is Mark’s Dad. Apparently he’s angry about our daughter defending her friend.”  
“Sh-she punched my son.” His bravado has wavered since Bucky has come into the room.   
“Your son was being racist against one of our daughter’s friends. You know where they learn that.” Bucky says bluntly. Mark’s Dad sputters for a few seconds then he turns red, turns around and walks away muttering something about the fucking Winter Solider. Bucky chuckles lowly then turns you in his arms as he shoves the front door closed. “You mad?”  
“No.” You answer honestly. “Where was I when you taught Ash how to fight?”   
“Uh, during the girl’s weekend you, Natasha and Wanda had.”  
“Is she any good?”  
“Kid’s a natural.” He grins down at you, looking 100% proud poppa.   
“Of course she is.”


End file.
